movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D action and adventure animated musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth,Uzo Aduba and Aysia. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Final Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place during Season 9 after The Ending Of The End Part 2 and before The Last Problem. Season 10 premiers on Netflix, ABC, Disney Junior, PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior and Nick on 12/24/2020 at 10 am Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Princess Twilight Sparkle (with rainbow wings) and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd 99 hour Friendship Festival, only to be ruined, burnt, and destroyed by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everypony that she's The Storm King's wife and got married with him on special weddings! The Storm Queen also presents her new evil, scary, almighty, villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, Dr. Hexilier, King Sombra, Princess Midnight Sparkle, Shenzira, Kamariku, Azizio, the rest of the hyena clan, Cozy Glow, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, and her trio in command: Mirrorrose, Phoenixa Solarlight, and Pyra Dagger(Fizzlepop's long lost sister) to them all. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted but a different goal in-mind, by using The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 1 Alicorn (which is Twilight's) and use it to create the most blue fire in Equestria, not only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen drains Twilight's magic, and orders her 3 unicorns in command to lead her to the throne room to put Twilight in the magic sphere(which is the same from MLP Season 8 finale.). Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Sassaflash, Orange Swirl, Ember the princess dragon, Somnambula, Seaswirl, Lyra, Tempest Shadow, Flurry Heart, and Sonata Dusk(a reformed siren who turned into a earth pony) are forced to leave Equestria and head to the Badlands to make new friends from their very own Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders her friends to to drain the ponies magic and enslave the ponies with dark energy. Along the way, Sunset and her friends reach the Badlands and they came across new friends a who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria and are willing to help Sunset and her friends defeat The Storm Queen, find Twilight's long lost siblings and save Equestria. During the adventure, Sunset bumped right into the ancient Storm Dragon who is alive in frozen ice for 3,000 years, plus she retrieved a mystical Titanium Lamp from the Cave of Ultimate Wonders. When she frees the unicorn genie named Geniocyde, she made her first wish and became the Alicorn Princess of Justice. Geniocyde told Sunset Shimmer that her 1st wish will last forever and forever! Join Alicorn Princess Of Justice Sunset Shimmer and her new friends and Twilight's sibling's(which they are now found), as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen,make Pyra Dagger,Shenzira,Kamariku,Azizio,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight, and the hyena clan learn about the meaning of friendship, and save the ponies, Twilight Sparkle and Equestria with The Rainbow Of Power so that Moonmist Glowstar can perform her concert! Cast * Florence Kasumba as Shenzi, a female adult spotted hyena, leader of The Hyena Clan * Keegan Michael Key as Kamari, a male adult spotted hyena, member of the hyena clan,older brother of Azizio. * Eric Andre as Azizi, a male spotted hyena,member of the hyena clan, younger brother of Kamariku. * Dee Bradley Baker as The Hyena Clan, 200 hyenas in 1 clan. * Brenda M Crichlow as Amethyst Star, enslaved by Midnight Sparkle. * Rhianna as Seaswirl and Lyra, both left Equestria as well. * Aysia Denise Bookout as Sassaflash and Orange Swirl,both left Equestria as well. * Katy Perry performs the singing voice of Orange Swirl. * Lady Gaga as Minuette,a unicorn,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle. * Beyonce as Lemon Hearts,a unicorn,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle. * Maryke Hendriske as Sonata Dusk, a reformed siren (who is now a earth pony), left Equestria as well. * Madeline Merio perform's the singing voice of Sonata Dusk. * Megumi Han as Moonlight Raven, a element of Goth,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle,a alicorn princess with Rainbow Wings, The Princess Of Friendship, The Element Of Magic, nearly trapped in a magic sphere (same as the one from season 8 finale), and Midnight Sparkle, a dark version of Twilight ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's and Princess Midnight Sparkle's singing voice. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Honesty,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle. * Laura Bell Bundy performs the singing voice of Rainbow Dash. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle, and the element of Kindness. ** Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity,enslaved by Midnight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant,and Mayor Mare,Spike will become the Dragon Lord at Dragon land with ember and smolder and her dad * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist, left Equestria as well. * Michael Peña as Grubber, enslaved by Midnight Sparkle. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister, and unicorn in command. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend, left Equestria,freed Geniocyde,made her 1st wish and became a alicorn princess of justice. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archival and reformed friend,left Equestria as well. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend, left Equestria as well. * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon,friends of spike and embar and Cirtus Blush, a fashionable pony, turned into a stone statue. And return to the Dragon land with ember and spike * Chris rock as sluges of spike farther and friends of smolder return to the Dragon land * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope, left Equestria as well. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. * James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Sunset's spiritual grandfather. * Elton John as Solvency, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyree Gibson as Rhonda, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumber-batch as Iron star the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Grammar Tombstone, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Glenn Close as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted but different, she also wants revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle for killing for him. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father,. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother,. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle,. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother, found by Flurry Heart. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzword, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Hundredth Volt horn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzer, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzard, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bard em as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister, found by Moonmist Glowstar. * AJ Kane as Castro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother, found by Sunlight Gleamspark. * Steve Bloom as Blancmange, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother, found by Sassaflash. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother, found by Orange Swirl. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother, found by Sunset Shimmer. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother, found by Trixie. * Loren Hopkins as Platinum, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, a magical minty light blue unicorn pony, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister, found by sunset Shimmer. * Bill Newton as Stygian,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. *Clancy Brown as Brock, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). *Tom Kenny as Anchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Billy Crystal as Hummus, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister and unicorn in command, who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. *Nicholas Cage as Magnetus, a metal manipulating orange unicorn and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lighthearted, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Miller as Ankara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian *Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. *Tom Holland as Spiderweb Washable, a kind crimson unicorn who is a childhood friend of Starlight Glimmer, and found by Starlight Glimmer. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterious Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. *Josh Gad as Polar, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. *Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a good score to settle with Sunset Shimmer and Stormlight's trusted guardian. *Elizabeth Olsen as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn in command who wants to settle a score with The Storm Queen. *Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blizzard, Twilight's long lost older sister found by Starlight Glimmer. *Jennifer Lawrence as teenager Flurry Heart, Shining Armor and Cadence daughter and Twilight's niece, left Equestria as well. *Diana Kaarina as Cayenne,a element of posh,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Rebecca Shoichet (which is Sunset Shimmer) # I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn by Kelly Sheridan,Rebecca Shoichet,Laura Bell Bundy, and Chorus # # # # Sucker by Jonas Brothers # Love Shot by Exo # Boy with Luv by BTS Featuring Halsey #Feel Invincible by Skillet #Egypt battle from Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen #Whispers In The Dark by Skillet #Ex's and Oh's by Ellie King #Really Nice Day Finale from Disney's The Wild #California Love by 2pac + Dr.Dre #Earth by Lila Dick and Sia # Forest battle from Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Behold Princess Sunset Shimmer by ponies(as the chorus) # Life In Equestria by Sunset Shimmer (Rebecca Shoichet) and ponies and siblings (as chorus) # Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and The Scene (ending credits) # Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and The Scene # Never Too Late by Elton John # Charge from Avengers Infinity War # Can't Wait To Be King from The Lion King 2019 # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Legendary by Skillet # Sucker by Jonas Brothers Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020 The Movie was referred as My Little Pony Season 10. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures took over Lionsgate as the distributor. Quotes *after the death of the storm king and save the world *midnight Sparkle Possesses Twilight Sparkle * Canterlot was under attack! Twilight Sparkle was forced to attack The Storm Queen, but it's too late, The Storm Queen drains Twilight's magic, and orders Midnight Sparkle to possess Twilight and give her dark energy and her device from the human Twilight(which is the device from MLP EG Friendship Games) and drains magic to enslave ponies with the spectrometer to become Midnight Sparkle. The Storm Queen's Army Of Ponies Trivia *Her army of ponies will work on the castle for once and for all *The ponies will have the storm queen symbol (as a cutie mark) and yellow eyes (same as Shenzira's from Disney Emoji Blitz) * * * * * * * * * * Lyrics to I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn * Sunset Shimmer: I'm going to be a alicorn so ponies beware! * Rainbow Dash: Well, I've never seen you as a alicorn with a little horn to grow. * Starlight Glimmer: She's going to be a mane event,like no alicorn was before,brushing up,looking down,working on my speech. * Rainbow Dash: I guess I got stuck in something really worn. * Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I just can't wait to be a alicorn! * Rainbow Dash: A alicorn earns wing by a princess's trust... * Sunset Shimmer: No pony says "Do this". * Silverstream: No pony says "Be there". * Starlight Glimmer: Everypony says "Start that." *Gallus and Sandbar: "Where did next there!" *Rainbow Dash: "That's right here!" *Sunset Shimmer: "Free to fly around all day,free to do this all our way!" *Rainbow Dash: "I think it's time that we must finish this on time." *Yona: "You must do your part there, to finish it on time." *Ocellus" "It's where we got this together, count us in, in of service, in of Equestria, we'll try our best now!" *Rainbow Dash: "This magic is safe and sound at last." *Sunset Shimmer: "Oh, I just can't wait to be a alicorn!" *Smolder,Embar,Spike's dad and Spike: (laughter of excitement) *Rainbow Dash: "Guys, the festival is almost here, get to work, come on! I know what you are doing, where are you going guys, come on now! You must work hard, it's the princesses swear duty to keep it up, listen to me right now!!!!!!!! Sorry, listen here, get to work, she is happy, wants to be alicorn princess of justice and joyful. *Smolder: "Everypony, look left!" *Sandbar: "Everypony look right!" *Gallus and Sandbar: "Everywhere you look she's standing in the spotlight!!!!!!!!!!" *Rainbow Dash: "Maybe later!" *Chorus: "Let everypony go for fun and sing, let's here it on the skies and on the wing!" *Rainbow Dash: "Hey wait for me!" *Chorus: "It's gonna be Princess Sunset Shimmer's life of Justice!" *Sunset Shimmer: "Oh, I just can't wait to be a alicorn!" *Rainbow Dash: "You will!" *Starlight Glimmer: She just can't wait to be a alicorn! *Sunset Shimmer: Oh I just cant wait! *Starlight Glimmer: She just can't wait! *Chorus: To be a alicorn! Cirtus Blush's turns to stone * Citrus blush tries to get Shenzi and her clan to snap out of the dark energy but Twilight throws a stone orb to turn Citrus blush to stone. The Newest Justice League Of Friends VS. The Storm Queen Army Of Enslaved Ponies Trivia * spike the Dragon and spike dad and ember and smolder and smolder brother VS the enslaved pegasi, same as mlp season 9 episode 2. * Teens Flurry heart and shining armor and cadence vs midnight sparkle same as mlp friendship games 2015 * sunset shimmer and starlight glimmer and the pillars vs queen chrysalis, same as Mario party 10 * Future cmc and future the young 6 vs cozy glows in the school of friendships. Same as season 8 finale * Sandbar and the young 6 vs cozy glows in the schools of friendship basement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Final Battle Trivia # The Final Battle in this movie can be same as lion king 2019. # There can be blue fire and blue lava. # spike and smolder and embar and smolder brother and spike dad vs the fire lord as transformers 2 # Twilight brother and sisters and twilight mom and dad vs cozy glows same at avengers infinity war # Discord and fluttershy vs the storm Queen same at star wars the force awakens # The young 6 vs cozy glows same at Lego movie 2014 # Applejack and her sister and brother vs king sombra same as robots 2005 # Sunburst mom and starlight dad and starlight and sunburst vs villains same as shrek 4 2010 # Twilight and furry heart and her brother and sister vs midnight sparkle same as resident evil 6 #Cozy can learn about friendship. #Cmc and mane 6 vs midnight sparkle same as iron man 3 2013 Ponies Enslaved By The Storm Queen Trivia # The ponies and creatures can have the eyes, (which are same as Princess Midnight Sparkle's) can say "We must report to Canterlot" and "Be Prepared". # # # # # # # # # # The Future Alicorn Trivia # Sunset Shimmer is the alicorn who saved all of Equestria and restored Twilight's rainbow wings and used The Rainbow Of Power! # The rainbow Of Power can turn everything in Equestria back to normal and the way it was spreading rainbows and love and power. # # # # # # # # # Rainbow Of Power Trivia #The magic is the FRIENDSHIPS on the storm queen army # # # # # # # Death of Storm Queen Trivia # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 2nd Trivia *spike the Dragon will become the Dragon Lord at Dragon land * * * * * * 3rd Trivia Of Magic Spheres *The magic sphere can be clear with blue and teal lines, rainbow paint lines, pink dots, blue lines as lines around a sun, and has blue zaps (just like how the elements were used on Twilight in this season 3 finale) with the artifacts are in the little magic spheres, to drain the magic of Equestria. * * * * * * * * * * 4th Trivia * There will be a 3ds and Nintendo switch and mlp and mlp eg game! * There will be sister story mode(as a duet mode, same as story mode and solo mode, but it's duet mode) * Playable characters are Princess Sunset Shimmer,Starlight Glimmer,Moonmist Glowstar,Sunlight Gleamspark,Emberlake, Snowlight Blizzard, and more! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:DreamWorks Home Category:Blue Sky Studios Ferdinand Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Warner Bros. Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Category:Disney's Big Hero 6 Category:Disney's Frozen Category:Disney's Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Moana Category:Illumination's Despicable Me 2 2013 Category:Disney's Mulán Category:Disney's Mulán 2 Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney's Dumbo 1941 Category:Disney's Aladdin Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Dumbo (2019) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Warner Bros. Space Jam (1996) Category:Disney Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) Category:Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Disney Pixar's Coco Category:Disney Pixar's Toy Story 4 (2019) Category:Charlie's Angels (2000) Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:Transformers Movies Category:AMC Theatres Category:IMAX Category:IMAX Theaters Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:2020 films Category:October 2020 Releases Category:Fights Category:Madagascar Category:Shrek Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Paramount Category:Hasbro movie ideas Category:Friendship Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Cars Category:Infinity War Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Battlefield Characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Kids Category:Kids & Family Category:Upcoming Movies Category:2020 Category:Films about families Category:Films about children Category:Films about love Category:Animated films about friendship